An Improved Draco
by Swetty Kate
Summary: Draco sempre foi visto como um rebelde,mas e se ele não fosse isso?E se ele perdesse tudo derrepente e tivesse que se virar no mundo dos trouxas por anos...e gostado?Mas a realidade estava ainda lá. !!!ON HIATUS!!!
1. Prólogo

**A/N:** Eu reparei que na maioria das histórias Draco Malfoy é visto como um rebelde que odeia o pai, blablabla e mais um bla. Mas, lendo os livros, eu percebi que talvez as coisas não sejam bem assim. Quer dizer, ele recebe doces dos pais, usa o dinheiro que tem pra entrar no time de quadribol, reclama de tudo para os pais e eles fazem tudo o que ele quer... e assim vai. Quer dizer, ele é mais mimado que qualquer outra coisa. E isso realmente me incomoda.  
Eu resolvi usar esse plot, mas quando eu percebi entrei em outro plot ainda mais interessante, que eu já coloquei no Summary do FF.NET.  
Espero que goste!!

_Swetty Max Malfoy  
!!!!!!!!!!!!Go Lord Voldy!!!! U___U ;;; ~~ squeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Dark Mark commands me to do shit!!!!!!_

**~***~**

**Prólogo**

**"Elevation" by U2 **

_**High, higher than the sun  
You shoot me from a gun  
I need you to elevate me here**_

Eu sou Draco Malfoy, completei 11 anos a uns 3 dias e já recebi minha carta para Hogwarts a mais de um mês. Meu pai tem contatos nessa área, ele arranjou tudo antes para mim. Ele é Lucius Malfoy, e é do alto escalão do Ministério, de certa forma até tenho um pouco de orgulho dele. Ele arranja tudo para mim, já que eu não sou nem um pouco perfeito. Eu sou bom em tudo o que eu faço, especialmente quadribol. Sou o melhor apanhador que este mundo já conheceu, e olha que estou tentando me conter ao máximo para não falar das minhas infinitas qualidades no quadribol, começando pelo meu cabelo aerodinamico.  
Minha mãe se chama Narcissa Malfoy. Ela é bem uma daquelas folgadas que fica em casa sem fazer nada além de cuidar de mim. Para mim está mais bom, se você quer saber. Se bem que ela não faz nada mais além de ter certeza que não explodi _só mais uma _parede da casa. Os elfos fazem o resto, já que temos ao todo 23 elfos. O que mais ainda destaca a nossa alta posição.

_**A corner of your lips  
Is the orbit of your hips  
Eclipse  
You elevate my soul  
**_

Mas o que me dá um pouco de orgulho é que eles foram os maiores Death Eaters que este mundo já conheceu até o momento, e eu estarei continuando a tradição da família. E vou superá-los, obviamente. Eu sou melhor que eles, sempre os filhos são melhores que os pais. Pegue por exemplo Lord Voldemort: ele superou o pai, matou-o e se tornou o maior bruxo que esse mundo já conheceu. Mas eu pretendo ainda superá-lo, porque eu sei que sou melhor que ele.

Naquela manhã desci para o nosso habitual café da manhã em família. Naquele tempo morávamos numa mansão escura, iluminada só por algumas velas nos corredores e lustres nos tetos. A sala de jantar era a direita, logo depois que se descia a escada central. Tínhamos uma mesa grande madeira escura. Era um pouco comprida demais para uma casa de três pessoas, mas estava tudo bem, sentávamos na ponta direita. Meu pai na ponta, eu ao seu lado direito e minha mãe do lado esquerdo.  
Aquela manhã eles já estavam sentados, esperando por mim. Minha mãe foi a primeira a falar, como sempre.

"Bom dia meu fofinho!!" ela disse, com a voz esganiçada que lembro até hoje.  
"Mãe, eu já disse que eu não sou fofinho! Eu sou o príncipe das trevas!" eu mencionei que naquela época eu era um pouco criança?  
"Ah, quase esqueci!" ela respondeu e começou a se sevir de bolo.

Minha mãe não era o que se podia chamar de normal. Ela era um pouco louca, tinha um pequeno desvio mental. Bom, para nós sim. Quando digo "nós" digo os "obscuros Malfoys", porque ela era uma pessoa normal. Ela só tinha sido selecionada entre milhões por meu avô para ser aquela que daria continuação a família Malfoy apenas com um filho. Eram testes rigorosos, que requeriam muitas coisas das jovens. Entre elas o sangue totalmente puro e sem qualquer traço de genes que levassem a olhos ou cabelos castanhos. Era como se fabricassem um ser humano perfeito com beleza, que fosse (de certa forma) sensual, inteligente e ambicioso. Eu fui o resultado perfeito.

_**I've got no self control  
Been living like a mole now  
Going down, excavation  
Higher now, in the sky  
You make me feel like I can fly  
So high  
Elevation**_

"Bom dia filho." meu pai disse, quase sorrindo. Ele não sorria muito.  
"Bom dia pai." eu disse. "Eu estava pensando, posso ter aquela nova Nimbus 2000?"  
"Eu até deixaria, mas minhas fontes dizem que a nova Nimbus 2001 vai sair em 3 meses. Além disso, estudantes do primeiro ano não podem ter vassouras." ele fechou a cara e o silêncio seguiu por 2 minutos, até começarmos os dois a rir sem parar. Minha mãe nos encarando como se nós fossemos os loucos. "Claro que sim, Draco. E já providenciei os feitiços necessários para você levar sua vassoura para Hogwarts. Seria simplesmente uma vergonha se não te aceitassem no time logo no primeiro ano, se tornando o apanhador mais novo em cem anos mais ou menos!"  
"Mas é claro! Com as minhas habilidades seria ridículo dizerem _não_!" eu respondi.  
"Exatamente. Mas se eles forem idiotas o suficiente, no segundo ano eu te dou um apoio." meu pai acrescentou, e piscou para mim, eu sorri maliciosamente. "Draco, hoje nós temos quer ter uma aula prática. Pode ser depois do café?"  
"Claro." respondi. "Estava mesmo ansioso para esta aula, é uma que me interessa particularmente."

_**A star  
Lit up like a cigar  
Strung out like a guitar  
Maybe you can educate my mind   
Explain all these controls  
Can't sing but I've got soul  
The goal is elevation**_

As aulas que meu pai me dava acontecem des de que eu tenho 5 anos de idade. Ele vem me ensinando des de então a Arte das Trevas e a famosa atitude. É como um pai qualquer educando seu filho, mas da forma mais precoce e avançada possível. Eu diria que é bastante estranho, mas sempre me ajudou bastante.  
Logo após o café eu segui para a biblioteca, onde o meu pai já me esperava. Tínhamos uma enorme biblioteca, quase tão vasta quanto a de Hogwarts. Quando eu precisa fazer trabalhos eu pedia os livros para o meu pai me mandar. Mas, na verdade, o trabalho que eu tinha que fazer vinha pronto dentro do livro.  
Na "aula" daquele dia meu pai me contou sobre uma coisa muito interessante que carrego até hoje: manipulação. Ele me disse que não é preciso realmente se envolver com as pessoas para conseguir o que quer, é só usar as cartas que tem à mão e atacar aos poucos, conseguindo o que você quer. O resultado não vem diretamente, mas acaba vindo uma hora ou outra.  


_**A mole  
Digging in a hole  
Digging up my soul now  
Going down, excavation**_

No dia seguinte eu já estava seguindo para Hogwarts. Meus pais me levaram a estação, e lá me encontrei com Crabbe e Goyle. Meu pai me disse bem claramente que você precisava ter muito cérebro, mas uns musculos a parte também é bom para atacar os mais fracos.  
No trem ouvi que Harry Potter tinha vindo para Hogwarts. (Obs: Mais me baseando no filme, eles nunca se encontraram na Madame Malkin.) Fiquei bastante interessado, e saímos a procura dele. Eu o encontrei numa cabine bem no começo, com um Weasley. Se tinha algo que me irritava era ver bruxos que apoiavam trouxas. E eu realmente não gostava daquele cabelo laranjado avermelhado. Me dava muito nojo.  
Eu ofereci minha ajuda a ele, talvez para tentar impedi-lo de interferir em algum dos planos que eu tinha ouvido meu pai falar tanto. Mas ele recusou minha ajuda. A partir daquele dia eu sabia que ele seria meu rival, o total oposto a mim! E eu sabia que seria até o fim da vida _dele_, pois mais cedo ou mais tarde ele acabaria morto: ou nas mãos do Lord das Trevas ou, se ele não conseguisse, nas minhas mãos.

_**Higher now  
In the sky  
You make me feel like I can fly  
So high  
Elevation  
Love  
Lift me out of these blues  
Won't you tell me something true  
I believe in you  
**_

Eu pensei que minha vida ia ser perfeita, mas eu estava enganado. Depois de me juntar a Voldemort como Death Eater, fomos descobertos e tiraram tudo que tinhamos. Fomos forçados a fugir, e foi nessa hora que ele nos deixou para trás. Como se fossemos trazer problemas. Minha mãe morreu numa das fugas, nas mãos de um auror anônimo. Meu pai foi em seguida pelo mesmo misterioso auror, e só eu restei. 

_**A mole  
Digging in a hole  
Digging up my soul now  
Going down, excavation  
Higher now  
In the sky  
You make me feel like I can fly  
So high  
Elevation**_

  
Fui forçado a me juntar aos trouxas, disfarçado. No começo foi difícil, mas o tempo passou e eu comecei a conhecer pessoas e sentimentos que me surpreenderam bastante. Mas eu sabia que dia menos dia eu ia ter que enfrentar minha triste realidade.

_**  
Elevation....**_

**~***~**

**A/N: **Bom, para vocês terem uma idéia esse foi o PRÓLOGO! A fanfic MESMO está viiiindo! Segurem aí que o capítulo 1 de _An Improved Draco_ está para chegar. ^^ Review aí!!!


	2. A vida entre os trouxas

**A vida entre os trouxas**

Eu fugi do Ministério e dos aurores por quase 3 meses até eu conseguir achar um lugar em que eles não pudessem me encontrar: Estados Unidos da América. Encontrei a cidade de Tulsa, em Oklahoma. Era uma das poucas cidades que não tinham nenhum sinal de atividade mágica. Mas eu estava tão perdido quanto um bruxo sobre _Crucio_.  
Andei pelas ruas sem rumo. Minhas vestes negras de Death Eater estavam sujas de lama, e eu chamava muita atenção nas ruas. Meu cabelo, que costumava ser loiro, estava marrom de sujeira. Por sorte achavam que eu era apenas um mendigo meio louco.  
O que mais me interessava era saber como eles conseguiam comprar coisas, eu estava morrendo de fome. Eu vi um lugar em que eles entravam sem nada e voltavam com pedaços de papel verdes com rostos de pessoas na frente. O que eu tinha que fazer era seguir algum deles e ver se aquilo tinha algum valor para comprar comida ou qualquer coisa.  
Uma moça de cabelos morenos claros e olhos verde escuro entrou e eu fiquei a esperando pelo lado de fora. Ela saiu logo depois, guardando os papéis no bolso. Comecei a segui-la sem nem disfarçar, e ela pareceu perceber. Derrepente ela parou e se virou para mim, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Olha, como você é um mendigo muito bonito eu vou te dar 20 doláres e você para de me seguir tá?" ela disse, me entregando a nota. Eu nem respondi. "Você podia dizer obrigado! Agora dá pra comprar comida para uma semana."

Não respondi, só saí correndo e me enfinhei no primeiro beco que vi para verificar aquela nota esquisita. Pelo jeito era com aquilo que eu ia pagar tudo. Peguei minha varinha e apontei para a nota murmurando: _Multipliquious_. E logo eu estava com cem daquelas notas em minhas mãos. Saí andando pelas ruas até achar um lugar que tivesse comida. Achei um mercado e logo entrei. Comecei a pegar toda a comida possível e colocar numa cesta. Quando eu terminei, respirei fundo fui pagar.  
A mulher do caixa fez as contas e me disse o preço, dei algumas notas para ela e fiquei esperando ver no que dava.

"Desculpe, moço... mas eu acho que essa notas não são verdadeiras!"  
"Como podem ser de mentira! Olha só: papel verde com cara de gente! Estão perfeitamente bem!!!" eu gritei, agarrando a mulher pelo colarinho da camiseta dela. Ela estava ficando desesperada.

A última coisa que lembro eram os policiais deles me arrastando para fora da loja. Eu tentava me soltar e pegar minha varinha, mas eles me seguravam forte. Derrepente, um rosto familiar: a moça que me deu a nota de 20 doláres. Fiz um escândalo para chamar atenção dela. Ela percebeu e veio correndo.

"Soltem ele, eu pago a fiança e deixem ele ir! Ele só é um coitado!" ela disse entregando mais daqueles papéis para eles. "Pronto, pronto." ela disse e chegou mais perto de mim. "Se metendo em confusão por aí não é bom. EU me chamo Clover. Clover Myers. E você é...?"

~***~

Depois daquele dia eu lembro que ela acabou me levando para a casa dela. Ela confiou muito em mim. Nunca contei de meu segredo para ela, nem quando ela perguntou da minha estranha tatuagem que aparecia e desaparecia em forma de caveira com uma cobra saindo da boca. Inventei uma história, e tudo acabou bem.  
Comecei a aprender sobre os trouxas aos poucos, e até me acostumei. E, obviamente, acabei começando a gostar de Clover. Ela era uma trouxa até boa, não era bem o que eu pensava dos trouxas. Era exatamente o contrário. No fim acabamos nos casando. Eu comecei a trabalhar como atendente num mercado, até virar o dono do mercado mais bem sucedido do estado. Clover pode parar de trabalhar como médica e pode começar a se empenhar na loja. Eu ainda não tinha a mesma fortuna que antes (aquela vetada pelo ministério), mas mesmo assim era um bom dinheiro.  
Depois de 1 ano de casados tivemos a nossa única filha que viríamos a ter. Tentamos ver se o nome de nossas mães combinavam, mas nenhum deu certo. A minha mãe se chamava Narcissa e a dela Marieths. Então eu resolvi dar uma mudada no nome de meu pai e ela ficou conhecida como Lucy. Tinha os cabelos loiros e lisos como os meus e tinha os olhos verdes da mãe dela.  
Quando eu cheguei em Tulsa eu tinha 21 anos, e agora eu já estava com 28 anos e com uma filha de 6 anos. Tinhamos uma vida bem normal, se é que eu podia chamar de normal. Lucy sempre fazia coisas "estranhas" quando ficava brava ou triste. Eu sabia bem do que se tratava, mas eu não ousei contar para Clover, ela ficaria extremamente irritada.  
Achei que eu podia evitar tudo, e continuar com a minha vida nova. Mas eu estava muito errado, e eu logo ia descobrir isso. E da pior maneira possível.

~***~

Naquela manhã estávamos os três terminando o café da manhã, quando a campanhia tocou. Mas era diferente da de sempre, e eu sabia muito bem de onde vinha essa outra campanhia: da lareira. Eu tinha instalado "por via das dúvidas" e o que eu temia aconteceu. Continuei sentado, fingindo não estar ouvindo.

"Draco, a campanhia está tocando." Clover insistiu, e eu me fingi de surdo. "DRACO!"  
"Eu sei. Deixe ela tocar. Não estou afim de antender." eu respondi, com a minha personalidade de sempre. Se tinha uma coisa que eu nunca perderia em mundo nenhum era isso: minha personalidade. Eu ia carrega-la para sempre.  
"Então eu atendo!" ela disse, e foi se levantar, mas eu a segurei em sua cadeira.  
"Se é assim, eu atendo." eu disse. Se eu ia ter que contar algo, ia ter que ser agora. Puxei um quadro da cozinha para o lado e abri uma pequena porta de madeira escondida. Clover pareceu confusa. Tirei minha varinha do "compartimento secreto da parede" e comecei a me dirigir a lareira da sala. Pus as mãos para trás, escondendo a varinha e me preparei para liberar a lareira.  
"Eu pensei que você fosse abrir a porta." Clover disse.  
"E eu vou. E, por favor, não se assuste muito." eu disse, tentando diminuir um pouco o impacto.

Liberei a lareira e 2 bruxos apareceram bem no meio da sala de estar. Clover e Lucy deram gritos, e minha filha correu para os braços da mãe. Eu encarei os dois. Um muito magro, um pouco mais baixo que eu e outro da minha altura. Eu conhecia os dois: cabelo preto e olhos verdes e cabelo ruivo e olhos azuis. Só podiam ser...

"Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley, que surpresa." eu disse, no meu tom de voz habitual.  
"Não precisa nos tratar com tanta frieza. Afinal, quem desapareceu foi você, Malfoy." Potter retrucou.  
"Você continua o mesmo. E você?" perguntei, olhando para o Weasley. "Continua pobre como sempre?"  
"Não venha com essas bobagens,Malfoy!" Weasley disse, com impaciência. "Você-Sabe-Quem caiu já e como você fugiu foi considerado inofencivo."  
"Inofencivo, ahn?" eu perguntei, apertando a varinha que eu segurava entre os dedos nas minhas costas.  
"É, mas mesmo assim podemos prende-lo por qualquer outra coisa." Potter acrecentou. "Como bons Aurores."  
"Sim, sim... que seja." eu disse."Mas, afinal, o que vocês querem comigo se eu sou _inofencivo_?"  
"Bom... antes disso... por que não nos apresenta a sua família?" ele perguntou, apontando para Clover e Lucy.  
"Elas... não sabem de nada." eu respondi, com a voz baixa.  
"Pois este é o momento certo para contar a elas. E, acredite, elas vão precisar saber." Weasley disse, como soubesse de muita coisa.  
"Sabe o que, Weasley? Tenho uma novidade: não vá se achando superior. Só porque eu não sou mais um Death Eater não significa que eu não possa _matar_." ele disse, e deu um sorrisinho, começando a se dirigir para a cozinha.

~***~

* Fim do Draco's POV, indo para 3a. pessoa*

"Meu papai é o dono da loja da família!" Lucy dizia alegre para os dois estranhos como se os conhecesse a anos.  
"Não, sério... isso é totalmente impossível." Ron disse e ficou olhando Draco pelo canto dos olhos. Ele estava conversando com Clover na sala, e ela não parecia animada.

Draco estava em pé a andava de um lado para o outro, tenso. Ele olhava para Clover com aquele olhar bravo e não conseguia deixar de sentir um pouco de nervoso. Ele respirou fundo e começou a explicar do começo.

"Eu... eles...ahn..._nós_... somos...bruxos." ele disse, com pausas longas.  
"E....?"  
"A minha família não era exatamente da família dos 'mocinhos', entende? E tinha esse bruxo super forte que...matava outros bruxos e..." Draco olhava para os lados preocupado, tentando achar outra coisa que não fossem os olhos da esposa para olhar.  
"Pare de falar como se eu fosse uma criança e me explique isso direito! Se você é um bruxo, então isso pode influenciar até na vida da sua própria filha." Clover insistiu, batendo a mão no braço do sofá com força.  
"Eu sei muito bem disso. Mas sabe, não é fácil contar tudo isso. Especialmente quando eu preferia só esquecer toda essa história e continuar com a minha vida normal." ele explicou. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador. "Mas se você insiste..."

Ron se levantou da cadeira rápidamente e foi até Draco com um sorriso malicioso. Ele chegou bem perto da orelha dele e murmurou em deboxe:

"Se borrando na frente da sua _esposa_, Malfoy?" ele disse. Draco colocou a mão no bolso e tirou a varinha de dentro, apontando diretamente para o nariz sardento de Ron.  
"Cale a boca, Weasley. Diga mais uma palavra e eu não vou me arrepender em dizer as duas palavrinhas mágicas." ele disse, e Ron recuou sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.  
"Draco e... você, carinha ruivo! Parem de brigar, porque eu estou querendo algumas explicações, não cadáveres na minha sala de estar limpa!" ela disse, apontando para Ron. "E você! Pare de provocar. Por que, pelo o que eu percebi, o loiro aqui não ia pensar duas vezes antes de tentar te matar. Na verdade..." ela virou o olhar para Draco. " Ele nunca pensa antes de fazer nada, não é?"

Os dois ficaram calados, era incrível o poder que uma esposa tinha, mesmo sendo uma simples trouxa. Harry segurou o riso na cozinha, e quando Ron chegou lá mandou-o calar a boca. Draco suspirou.

"Entao agora eu acho que eu posso explicar." ele disse, e começou. "Nós, bruxos, sempre nos mantivemos distantes do mundo trouxa porque a aceitação não ia ser muito grande. E pela sua atitude já dá para saber isso. Muito bem, existiu um grande bruxo chamado Voldemort. Ele pregava que todos os humanos não-mágicos ou que vinham de famílias trouxas não mereciam viver. Por isso ele criou um grupo de bruxos, os Death Eaters. Eles matavam em seu nome.  
"Mas uma vez um bebê simples conseguiu refletir o feitiço da morte, quando Voldemort lançou-o sobre ele. Esse bebê saiu só com uma cicatriz em forma de raio.Voldemort ficou desaparecido por 12 anos. Ah! E o bebê ele é aquele idiota alí." Draco fez uma pausa, apontando para Harry, que arrumava os óculos redondos que insistiam em descer quando ele abaixava a cabeça um pouco."E a minha família, toda de sangue puro, era uma das principais aliadas do Lord das Trevas. Ele recuperou suas forças quando eu tinha 14 anos e, um ano depois, eu estava com a Marca Negra no meu braço. Foram anos de luta, até que o Ministério da Magia descobriu sobre a minha família. Perdemos tudo e começamos a ser caçados. Primeiro mataram minha mãe, e então meu pai. E até hoje não sei quem foi esse auror anônimo."

Harry se revirou na cadeira em que estava. Draco virou para Clover. Ela parecia esperar algo mais, mas ele só deu de ombros.

"E aqui estou eu agora. Pelo que percebi o Lord das Trevas caiu novamente e eles vieram desenterrar o passado na minha casa." Draco terminou. Ron bateu duas palmas desanimadas. "Weasley!"  
"Agora eu só quero saber se a Lucy vai ter algum..." Clover começou, mas logo foi interrompida.  
"O que foi doninha quicante?" Ron perguntou, rindo. Draco não aguentou. Dois segundos depois estava na frente dele, o segurando pelo colarinho das vestes e apontando a varinha bem para o meio da testa dele.  
"Draco!" Clover exclamou, e foi até ele, tentando faze-lo soltar Ron.

Harry se manteve estranhamente indiferente. Ele só observava Draco, Ron e Clover brigando entre eles. Clover puxava o marido para trás, mas Ron insistia que podia aguentar qualquer feitiço que ele quisesse usar contra ele. Harry levantou da cadeira, pronto para pegar Lucy e leva-la para qualquer lugar longe daqueles loucos. Mas o que ele viu foi uma surpresa. Harry arregalou os olhos e sorriu para a menininha, e ela sorriu de volta.

"Vocês três!" ele chamou, mas eles não se preocuparam em olhar. Harry colocou a mão no bolso das vestes e tirou a varinha. Ele apontou para os três, e pigarreou. "_Petricous Totallus_!"

Draco, Ron e Clover tiveram os braços e pernas grudados ao corpo, e só não caíram no chão porque se apoiaram na parede ou (no caso de Ron) no sofá.

"Pra quê isso?!" Ron exclamou, e olhou para frente.  
"Enquanto vocês brigavam a filha de vocês dois estava se mostrando bem inclinada para a magia." ele disse, e foi um pouco para o lado. Lucy estava parada de costas para a pia, e todas as portas e gavetas estavam abertas. Os garfos, facas, colheres, panelas e qualquer coisa que fosse feito de algum tipo de metal estava flutuando no ar. Ela mexeu a cabeça um pouco para o lado para dar uma olhada ela mesma, e os objetos seguiram-a.  
"Minha filhinha!!!" Clover quase gritou, e tentou abraçar a filha. Draco por um instante sorriu, mas logo fechou a cara novamente. "Me solta disso, por favor!" Harry desfez o feitiço rápido, e deixou que elas se abraçassem. Quando elas se abraçaram todas as panelas caíram no chão fazendo um barulho infernal.  
"Agora, Malfoy... eu acho que está na hora de conversarmos exatamente sobre o que viemos conversar." Harry disse, e foi até a sala.

Draco fechou a porta de correr branca que dividia a sala da cozinha. Ele guardou a própria varinha no bolso. Tudo isso sem mudar a expressão séria. Ron sentou em cima do encosto do sofá, esperando que Harry explicasse. E ele ia explicar.

"Voldemort caiu, Malfoy. Ninguém mais estava temendo que ele voltasse, tanto que agora todos dizem o seu nome. Isso durou quase 3 anos, mas agora recebemos alguns sinais de que ele _ainda_ não esteja morto." Harry disse.  
"Por acaso ele é imortal?" Draco perguntou, levantando a sombrancelha direta. Ron deu uma risadinha, mas logo parou ao ver a cara de censura do próprio Harry.  
"Parece que sim, mas ele não é. Só tem_ muita_ sorte. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que está acontecendo é que Voldemort está ganhando forças em algum lugar, e nós não sabemos exatamente onde. Mas, o que sabemos, é que em uma área no sul da França está impenetrável por ambos bruxos e trouxas. Então nós estávamos imaginando se só os Death Eaters pudessem entrar. Ou melhor, todos que tivesse a marca no braço." Harry acrescentou, apontando para o braço direito de Draco. "E nós precisamos de um espião, alguém que se infiltre e nos dê notícias do que fazer."  
"E vocês logo pensaram em mim, não é?" Draco perguntou. Ele deu alguns passos, e riu. Ron pareceu curioso. "Se vocês acham que eu sou idiota, não sou. Para pensar logo em mim é meio óbvio que vocês querem alguém suicida, que não tenha medo de fazer qualquer loucura para vencer. Afinal, meus pais morreram... eu deveria estar sozinho no mundo, não? E para vocês também não interessa se eu morra, ou se eu viva."  
"Não é isso..." Harry tentou explicar, mas Draco o cortou no meio da frase. Ele foi até bem perto de Harry.  
"É bem isso, Potter. Mas eu tenho uma novidade para você: eu _tenho_ uma família. E que se não for pela minha esposa mandona o que eu vou dizer agora vai ser pela minha filha: eu-não-vou!" Draco respondeu, com a voz baixa.  
"Muito bem." Harry disse e foi até a lareira, Ron o seguiu. "Pois saiba que está casa foi protegida por anos e por muitos feitiços, porque achamos que você gostaria de se vingar dele. Agora não vamos mais protege-la, e não vai mais ser da nossa conta o que pode acontecer com vocês."

Draco não respondeu, e nem mesmo olhou para eles quando desapareceram nas chamas verdes da lareira. Era muito óbvio. Eles não tinham aparatado porque a casa estava protegida. E ninguém tinha o perturbado porque ela era totalmente a prova de qualquer bruxo das trevas. Ele suspirou e abriu a porta da cozinha como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"O que eles queriam?" Clover perguntou, segurando a filha no colo.  
"Nada." Draco respondeu, seco.

**~***~**

**A/N: **Bom, por enquanto é isso! O próximo capítulo deve demorar um pouco mais para chegar, pq eu tenho outra fanfic para terminar um capítulo. Mas pode ter certeza que uma hora o capítulo 2 vai aparecer por aqui.

Ah! E obrigada pelos reviews! Eles significam muito para mim.


	3. O jantar

**O Jantar**

Draco não estava realmente acreditando que alguma coisa fosse acontecer. Ele realmente nunca havia se envolvido com os assuntos principais de Voldemort, ele ainda era um membro muito jovem na época. E, apesar dos títulos de seu pai, ele ainda não tinha a confiança 100% de Voldemort.  
Acreditando nisso fielmente, Draco continuou com tudo normalmente. Ele foi trabalhar naquele dia, Lucy foi para a escola e Clover ficou fazendo os trabalhos da casa, como sempre.  
Naquela tarde Draco era o encarregado em buscar a filha na escola, e nada ia pará-lo. Ele entrou na Parejo IO prata e olhou bem dentro antes de entrar. Estava tudo calmo, calmo demais até. Por mais que ele quisesse esquecer e acreditar que tudo ia continuar bem, algo ainda o incomodava.  
O trânsito estava calmo naquele fim de tarde e ele chegou no horário certo na frente da escola. Ele passou pela frente, procurando os cabelos loiros inconfundíveis da filha no meio do mar de crianças, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia encontrá-la. Quanto mais ele procurava e não achava, mais ele ficava preocupado.Ele foi passando devagar pela frente da escola, mas os carros atrás dele buzinavam. Ele acelerou e estacionou do outro lado da rua. Sem pensar duas vezes ele saiu do carro batendo a porta com força e saiu correndo até o pátio, desviando das crianças.

"Lucy!!" ele chamou uma vez. Ele andou pelo meio do mar de crianças. 

Chamou-a novamente, sem resposta alguma. Seu coração já batia um pouco mais rápido, e ele mesmo não sabia muito bem porque. Ele foi até as escadas que levavam para dentro da escola, quando viu um homem bastante suspeito de casaco preto comprido ele estava abaixado no chão falando com uma menininha loura. Ela desviou o olhar do homem, rindo, e olhou para Draco, acenando alegre.

"Papai!!" ela disse, sorrindo, e foi correndo até ele, as maria-chiquinhas loiras voando para trás com o vento. Ela abraçou o pai na cintura, onde ela alcançava, e sorriu mais ainda para ele. Draco não sorriu, só passou a mão em sua cabeça como comprimento.  
"Ah, você deve ser o pai de Lucy." o homem de casaco preto disse, indo até Draco. Ele tinha os cabelos negros e curtos e os olhos castanho avermelhados. Ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Draco. "Eu sou Tobey, o professor de educação física da Lucy."  
"Prazer." Draco disse, sem se dar ao trabalho de apertar a mão do professor. Draco fez um sinal com a cabeça para Lucy e ela acenou para o professor. Eles se viraram e começaram a ir para o carro. Lucy se apressou e saiu correndo a procura do carro.  
"Sabe..." Tobey disse para Draco. Ele parou de caminhar. "É sempre muito bom saber por onde andam os pais dos nossos alunos." 

Draco virou e encarou-o por um instante, sem realmente muito interesse. Tobey sorriu com naturalidade, e Draco sem pensar duas vezes foi embora, Lucy esperando-o no carro.

~***~

  
Quando os dois chegaram em casa, Lucy jogou a mochila no sofá e foi correndo abraçar a mãe que estava sentada no chão, na frente da lareira. Ela estava pálida e encarava a lareira com os olhos arregalados.

"Clover... o que...?" Draco perguntou sem entender. Ele foi até a esposa e olhou para a direção que ela olhava.  
"Eles pediram para que eu avisasse quando você chegasse." ela disse, apontando para a lareira."Bem, você chegou."  
"Quem?" Draco perguntou, e logo foi respondido. Chamas se acenderam na lareira formando o rosto de Harry Potter, sorridente. "Potter, eu achei que nossa conversa já tivesse acabado."  
"Eu também achei, Malfoy. Mas é impossível desistir de algo na situação que estamos." ele disse, agora mais sério. "Quando eu trouxe a sua resposta o Ministério não ficou muito feliz, entende? E resolveram fazer um jantar com os principais membros dessa operação para vermos se não existe nada que possa fazer você mudar de idéia."  
"Sim, entendo." Draco respondeu, balançando a cabeça.  
"Por isso estamos convidando vocês para um jantar amanhã, às oito da noite na minha casa." Harry disse, e um cartão saiu voando das chamas e caiu aos pés de Clover. "Espero que vocês possam comparecer?"  
"E temos alguma escolha?" Draco perguntou, com um sorriso um tanto malicioso. "Se nós não formos capaz de vocês não pararem de nos atormentar."  
"De fato... você tem razão. Não pararemos." ele disse. "Muito bem, estaremos esperando-o oito horas." e o rosto de Harry desapareceu da lareira quase tão rápido quanto como apareceu.  
"Nós temos que ir nesse jantar?" Clover perguntou, abrindo o cartão onde as letras brilhavam e dançavam nas linhas.  
"Eu receio que sim."

~***~

No outro dia as oito da noite estavam todos prontos na frente da lareira, Lucy parecendo extremamente animada. Draco tinha providenciado vestes para os três. Rosa brilhante para Lucy, uma de seda azul escuro Clover e uma preta com gola para ele mesmo. Era surpreendente como alguém, mesmo depois de não ser mais tão jovem, manteve o charme e ainda melhorou-o um pouco. Os cabelos loiros dele estavam destacados pelas vestes negras e quase tampando parte de seus olhos. E a expressão de constante nojo com um pouco de superioridade se manteve, mesmo depois de anos sem necessidade de usa-la.  
Clover olhava intrigada para a lareira sem saber realmente como chegariam no tal lugar. Ela tinha os cabelos soltos brilhando com a escova que ela tinha feito no mesmo dia no salão. E Lucy estava com duas maria-chiquinhas altas e brilhantes. Ela tinha herdado a aparência do pai, mas o espírito de nunca estar de mau-humor da mãe. Draco olhou para as duas, e sentiu-se um pouco mais feliz mesmo com a situação.Ele tirou um saquinho do bolso das vestes.

"Isto é po-de-flu. Eu poderia simplesmente aparatar para lá, mas nenhuma de vocês duas poderia me acompanhar." ele disse, mas Clover só pareceu mais confusa. "Vocês jogam esse pó na lareira, entram nas chamas e dizem o nome do lugar que querem ir."  
"Ahhhh sim." Clover disse, pegando um pouquinho e jogando na lareira. "Isso não queima?"  
"Não."  
"Tem certeza?"  
"Mas é claro!"  
"Certeza meeesmo?"  
"Isso é comum por lá! Vai logo!" Draco disse irritado.

Clover foi, depois foi Lucy e por fim ele. Draco esperava alguma casa simples, estilo Potter. Mas quando ele chegou lá conseguiu ser surpreendido. Era uma mansão enorme e iluminada. Havia uma escada principal que levava aos quartos que estavam em um tipo de galeria. Eram dois andares com quartos. E no "térreo" haviam três grandes salas: a principal para receber os convidados onde eles estavam, uma grande com poltronas e prateleiras cheias de livros e a outra era uma sala de jantar com uma mesa longa, já cheia de convidados conversando.  
Uma mulher ruiva com os cabelos um pouco crespos se surpreendeu ao ve-los e cutucou Harry, sentado ao seu lado. Ele olhou e se levantou para recepcioná-los, ela fez o mesmo. Eles vieram até eles sorrindo.

"Já estavamos achando que vocês não viriam." Harry disse, sorrindo.  
"Tivemos problemas com o pó de flu." ele disse, olhando para Clover com o canto dos olhos.  
"Entendo. Muito bem, esta é a minha esposa, Ginny. Eu acho que você ainda se lembra dela, Malfoy?"  
"É fácil confundir todos os Weasley, mas como ela é a única garota do bando... sim, eu lembro." ele disse, sem mudar a expressão. Ginny torceu o nariz com raiva, e Clover não disfarçou a cotovelada que deu bem nas costelas de Draco.  
"Muito bem, eu acho que já posso te re-apresentar a todos os outros convidados." Harry disse, um pouco desconfortável.  
"Re-apresentar?" Draco repetiu baixo, um pouco confuso.

Quando eles entraram na sala de jantar ele notou que não eram tantos convidados assim, e eram a maioria já seus velhos conhecidos. Uma mesa cheia de crianças a parte estava posta. Haviam mais crianças do que adultos, de fato. Quando os cinco entraram na sala de jantar todas as cabeças se viraram para eles.

"Draco Malfoy, sua esposa Clover e a filha, Lucy." Ginny disse, apontando para cada um. Muitos cochicharam entre si, surpresos. "A sua filha pode se sentar com as outras crianças para o jantar." foram as palavras mágicas, Lucy saiu correndo e foi se juntar as crianças.

Harry e Ginny começaram a ir para os seus lugares e foram passando dizendo os nomes dos casais.

_**"Ron e Hermione Weasley"**_  
Explicação: Ron e Hermione se casaram 2 anos depois de terminaram Hogwarts. Mais 1 ano depois e eles tiveram a primeira filha (Meredith). Depois veio mais um filho (Harry) e então gêmeos (Erick e Erin).  
_**"Simas e Hannah Finnigan" **_  
Explicação: Simas casou-se com a aluna modelo da Lufa-Lufa, Hannah (Anna) Abbot. Quando ele se tornou keeper da Grifinória e ela chaser da Lufa-Lufa. Eles tem 1 filha (Julia).  
_**"Dean e Lavender Brown Thomas"**_  
Explicação: Eles ficaram casados por 2 anos, se separaram e voltaram recentemente ao casamento, quando Dean soube que Lavender estava grávida de um menino.  
_**"Joseph e Parvati Patil"**_  
Explicação: Os dois continuaram a se encontrar depois do Baile de Inverno o quarto ano e começaram a se gostar. Se casaram e tem uma filha chamada Libby.  
_**"Neville e Cho Longbottom"**_  
Explicação: Cho Chang namorou Harry por exatamente 1 ano. Mas Harry notou que algo estava errado, pois ela sempre lhe pedia presentes e coisas caras, então eles terminaram. Alguns anos depois Neville herdou todo o dinheiro da sua família rica e os dois começaram a se ver, e acabaram casando. Eles não tem nenhum filho e tem um casamento turbulento.  
_**"Harry e Ginny Potter"**_  
Explicação: Começaram a namorar no casamento de Ron e Hermione. 1 ano depois eles se casaram e tem 1 filha chamada Cindy e um filho chamado Jimmy.

Quando Harry terminou de apresentar todos eles, foram todos se sentarem em seus lugares. Ginny sentou a direita de Harry, Draco a esquerda dele e Clover a sua esquerda no fim da mesa. As esposas começaram a conversar tanto entre eles dois que Harry acabou trocando de lugar com Clover.  
O jantar correu perfeitamente bem com conversas muito sem sentido e realmente nada sobre o que Draco achava que eles iriam falar. Eles deviam tentar convence-lo, não entrete-lo. Claro, ele sabia que o jantar era a parte boa e depois eles iam acabar conversando todos juntos numa sala, só sobre aquilo e sem distrações. Não dariam muita escapatória para ele. Ele realmente não achava que eles eram tão espertos a aprender as técnicas para convence-lo.  
Depois do jantar o que ele esperava realmente aconteceu. Harry se levantou da cadeira.

"E então, podemos finalmente ir aos negócios?" ele perguntou. Todos os homens começaram a se levantar e começaram a ir lentamente em direção a outra sala que era um tipo de biblioteca.

Draco os acompanhou, não muito animado. Por mais espertos que eles fossem era impossível passar por cima de um Malfoy. Era matemáticamente, éticamente e políticamente impossível. Ele riu por dentro, na piada que tinha acabado de fazer. Ele não era de fazer piadas, o sarcasmo era uma das poucas coisas que _poderiam_ faze-lo rir.  
Eles entraram na biblioteca e cada um se sentou em uma poltrona. Draco permaneceu em pé, evitando olhar o lugar como se estivesse surpreso. Ele se distraiu em olhar o fogo crepitando na lareira.

"Sente-se." Harry insistiu.  
"Não tem necessidade, isso será rápido." Draco respondeu.  
"Eu receio que não, Malfoy. Entenda que as coisas são mais complicadas do que parecem ser..." ele disse.  
"Exato." Dean interrompeu. "Nós não estamos fazendo onda querendo evitar que o Ministério seja abalado uma terceira vez, porque nós continuamos abalados. Porque o segundo ataque não acabou, continua tudo na mesma! Bruxos estão desaparecendo em toda a parte."  
"Nós nunca derrotamos Você-Sabe-Quem!" Ron continuou. "Para enfraquecermos ele um pouco foi preciso eliminar muitos de seus Death Eaters e..."  
"Eu sei muito bem disso Weasley." Draco interrompeu com rispidez "Eu sei que vocês não tiveram piedade e se rebaixaram ao nível dele. Em vez de tentar arrumar os furos no Ministério que faziam com que tantas famílias se revoltassem, vocês partiram para a violência _extrema_. Eu sei muito bem disso. E não quero me envolver mais na podridão do Ministério." todos se mantiveram em silêncio, sem resposta.  
"Não temos culpa se seus pais inúteis foram eliminados, Malfoy!!" Simas disse se levantando bruscamente.  
"Pois saiba que a nossa família sempre foi assim, querendo algo justo. Mas não, o ministério sempre foi cego em relação a tudo." Draco começou e foi se aproximando de Simas aos poucos. "E nós nunca partimos para qualquer tipo de violência sem termos sido provocados. Quer um exemplo? Eu tenho um bem aqui..." ele tirou a varinha das vestes e apontou para ele, murmurando '_Crucio_'. Simas caiu no chão se contorcendo de dor. "_Nunca_ fale do que você não sabe!!"  
"MALFOY!" Harry falou, quase gritando. Draco apontou para Simas e terminou o feitiço. Draco deu uma risadinha e voltou a sua posição próximo a lareira e a porta. "Nós não estamos aqui para brigar, nós queremos só lembra-lo que pessoas estão sofrendo, especialmente antigos Death Eaters. E nós sabemos que você pode ser o próximo!"  
"Pois eu me protegerei, só. Não preciso do Ministério e seus feitiços de proteção." ele disse. "Além de que, o que eu ganho se ajudar vocês?"  
"Ah, agora você foi ao ponto." Neville disse de um canto onde ele sentava em silêncio.  
"Está mais ousado, Longbottom. Que bom saber que você parou só de mijar nas calças quando alguém passa perto de você." Draco disse, e lançou-lhe um olhar maldoso.  
"Malfoy..." Harry murmurou. Draco se virou para ele.  
"O que eu ganho?"  
"Sua vida volta ao normal. Nunca mais vai ouvir falar de nós e você será constatado 'morto', ninguém sai machucado." Harry explicou.  
"E o que exatamente eu teria que fazer?" Draco perguntou, dando confiança a Harry.  
"Você precisa voltar para Voldemort como um suposto novo aliado e nos passar as informações sobre ele. Daí nós já saberemos como atacar e vamos fingir que você acabou 'morrendo' e tudo acabará bem." Harry disse, sorrindo confiante.  
"Entendo...é uma oferta tentadora...a liberdade." Draco disse, caminhando até a porta. Ele a abriu e suspirou, se virando para eles. "Infelizmente isso não é problema meu." ele terminou, deixando todos sem palavras. Ele saiu batendo a porta com força e foi procurar Clover.

Clover estava sentada na mesa de jantar conversando com as esposas. Lucy estava no seu colo, dormindo. Já passavam das duas da manhã. Ele colocou a mão no ombro da esposa.

"Vamos, Clover."  
"Mas... já? A Ginny ia me passar uma receita deliciosa agora mesmo e..."  
"Não temos tempo. Vamos, vocês podem se falar qualquer outra hora." Draco disse, e Clover se levantou.  
"Então tá. A gente se fala, meninas!" ela disse acenando, e acompanhou Draco até a lareira mais próxima. Ela pego um pouco de pó de flu e se foi com Lucy.

~***~

  
"Draco Malfoy, você está cometendo um engano!" Harry veio correndo ao sem encontro."Isso tem tudo haver com você! Pode afetar a toda a sua família!"  
"Vocês disseram que depois desse jantar me deixariam em paz depois da minha resposta." Draco disse, se preparando para aparatar.  
"Você ainda não nos respondeu." Ron disse, parado ao lado de Harry.

Draco não deu bola e só aparatou. Quando ele chegou a casa estava escura e silenciosa. Ele chamou Clover, sem resposta. Quando ele se virou um Clover estava parada lá, com Lucy no colo. Ela estava agora acordada, chorando. Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Clover também.

"O que aconteceu?" ele perguntou, pegando a varinha do bolso das vestes rapidamente.

Um homem encapuzado apareceu das sombras, apontando a varinha para as duas. Ele deu um sorriso malicioso rapidamente.

"Fique longe delas!!" Draco gritou com raiva.  
"Ah não..." ele disse, baixinho, removendo o capuz, revelando o rosto do suposto professor de Educação Física. "Só se você adivinhar que eu sou."  
"Tobey, professor de Educação Física." Draco disse, sem esperanças.  
"De _verdade_, tolo." ele disse.  
"Papai Noel." Draco disse, dando um sorriso malicioso, e lançando um feitiço, mas ele desvia com facilidade.  
"Tsc, tsc, tsc... não é assim que eu esperava que fosse nossa conversa." ele disse, balançando um dedo ossudo da mão esquerda. "Eu vou leva-las. Se você quiser negociar, venha me visitar na França. É um pais muito bonito, apesar de pequeno."

Antes que Draco pudesse responder ele tinha desaparecido. Alguém colocou a mão em seu ombro.

"Então, qual é sua resposta agora?" a voz de Harry Potter perguntou.  
"Eu vou." Draco disse, baixo.

~***~

A/N: É isso aí. Aqui acaba o 2 capítulo. O que vocês estão achando até agora? = ) Deixe se review que eu quero saber  
E eu quero agradecer a todos que postaram um review! Todos mesmo:

**Tomoyo Hiiragizawa **(Excelente? Puxa, brigadão mesmo!)** / Anna **(Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!)** / [alguém que não colocou nome] **(Sacanagem? Bom... até q foi. Mas faz sentido.) **/ Mione Malfoy **(Brigadú!)

Mas eu queria fazer um comentário deste capítulo que é muuuuito importante para ambos os fãs de Harry+Ginny e Harry+Hermione.  
Pra mim foi muito complicado escolher com quem o Harry estaria casado. Porque, estéticamente H+H ganha totalmente. Eles são um casal bonito. Mas H+G tem aquele toque de verdade, alguma coisa que liga os personagens mesmo, não pela aparência. E eu achei que foi uma boa ter colocado eles juntos.  
Eu só queria esclarecer isso por causa das briguinhas dos shippers por aí, e eu não quero que aconteçam pq eu sou "dá paz", tá? = ) Hehehe

_Swetty Max_


	4. ON HIATUS

**ON HIATUS**

Mil desculpas a todos que estavam lendo esta fanfic, mas ela está entrando em "Hiatus" até eu conseguir me achar denovo nela. Até lá, procurem outras coisas para ler. Talvez uma das minhas novas fanfics.

_Kate_


End file.
